The Ice Queen
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: "How many times must I tell you that I have no heart, my dear Elphaba?" Glinda gazed upon the green woman sadly, "I mean, I have a heart that beats and keeps me alive, yes. But a heart that loves," the blonde shook her head, "I wasn't blessed with such a precious treasure. I wasn't designed with such a heart." Based off of Great Expectations by Charles Dickens.
1. Chapter 1

The Ice Queen:

Chapter 1:

**_"Pause you who read this, and think for a moment of the long chain of iron, or gold, of thorns, or flowers that would never bound you, but for the formation of the first link on one memorable day..."_**

**Great Expectations, Charles Dickens**

The house itself looked like a ghost. The once creamy white exterior had faded away to a graying-yellowing color which reminded Elphaba of the skin of the dying. With its ivory covered chains wrapped around it, it barely looked like a place that one wanted to live in.

She was confused. Her father had told her that this mansion was owned by the Uplands, Mr. and Mrs, and their daughter Galinda, and that they were the one of the wealthiest families of Oz. If they were so wealthy, why did their house look so ruined?

Elphaba stood at the towering wrought iron gate, observing her new home quietly. The ruined grandeur of it all. She could vaguely see figures crossing through the rooms against the dark curtains. They passed so quickly she wondered if she had even really seen them at all.

"You are to be on your best behavior now, Elphaba," her father reminded her sternly, catching her attention, "I don't want to hear about any trouble. The Uplands have been gracious enough to let you live here, even with your skin tone mentioned. I do not want you to ruin this opportunity."

"I won't, Father," Elphaba replied brushing a lock of long black hair behind her ear. She swallowed and looked up at her Father nervously. She didn't want to disappoint him again.

"Don't know why these people didn't inquire about Nessarose coming to live with them, she'd be better suited for this lifestyle anyways," Frex muttered under his breath.

Elphaba bit her lip and felt her mood lower. She was always second best when it came to Nessa.

It had caused a rift in the household when Elphaba had been asked to come and live in the Upland's residence. She didn't quite know exactly what was in store for her here at the Upland's mansion, with its mysterious air and atmosphere. It had all been very brief, her invitation. Father had received a note one day from a Mr. Upland asking if Frexspar the Godly's eldest daughter might 'come to live with us and be a companion for our dear daughter, Galinda.' He promised that she would be well fed, and taken care of. He even said that they would allow her the holidays to come home and visit Nessarose. Father had had mixed feelings. On one hand he was glad to be rid of Elphaba, the disappointment of the family, the outcast. But the other side of him was annoyed as to why they hadn't asked about Nessarose, Elphaba's younger sister, who, he claimed, was much more qualified.

But the Uplands had insisted on Elphaba. Just her.

Elphaba had been delighted nonetheless at the opportunity but it was all very strange.

Why her? Why now?

All these questions were buzzing around her head and yet she didn't dare ask Father. She knew better than that.

Either way, she would find out soon enough.

A hand maiden finally came to the gate to let her in, and Elphaba was prodded in the back by Frex to stand up straight and make a good impression. She winced and rubbed her back before placing her hands in front of her stomach like her Father had taught her to.

"Are you Miss Elphaba?" she asked, glancing at the young girl.

Elphaba nodded curtly. She was slightly hesitant, at least the handmaiden hadn't freaked out about her unusual skin color. She fidgeted with her hands looking down at the green pigmentation in disgust. Why did she have to be such a freak?

"Well, come on inside. They're expecting you," the maid took her bags from Father. Elphaba looked back at Frex for encouragement but he was already halfway back to the carriage now.

Taking one last look at the exterior of the house, its ruined splendor and glory, Elphaba summoned up her courage and took a deep breath. She could do this, whatever came her way she could handle it.

After all, anything was better than living with her Father.

* * *

><p>On the inside, the house was even more dismal and gray than on the outside. The contents of the house were dark and gloomy, cobwebs were splayed out like artwork on the walls, connecting from corner to corner. She couldn't imagine anyone happy living here. This was even more miserable and dark than her home back in Quadling country.<p>

"Come along, you. Keep up!" scolded the handmaiden when Elphaba slowed her pace to gaze at the glorious, broken chandelier that hung high above the grand staircase. There seemed to be a quiet, low melody floating through the air of the house, like the ghosts that inhabited the house were singing their sorrows.

Elphaba very soon came to the conclusion that everything in this house was broken, or damaged, or even ruined.

From the windows tinted with dirt, to the carpets cluttered with dust, this house certainly was something else. She had never seen something so glorious, and what could be so beautiful, be so vile and tainted.

She thought mansions were supposed to be godly, wealthy, not look like a place of ruin and destruction.

Consumed by her thoughts, Elphaba almost ended up accidentally bumping into the handmaiden who had stopped to open a door.

"Watch it!" the handmaiden cursed and muttered something under her breath as she pulled the door open.

Elphaba stepped inside and was greeted by a most peculiar sight. She hadn't known people who had ever sat so still that they appeared to be statues, but the Uplands managed to do just that. They looked like pristine, porcelain dolls against the grim backdrop of the house.

All three of them had golden blonde hair. That was their defining feature. It was a stark contrast between the grey color of the room, with its grim, cold fireplace and darkened curtains. Even the air held a chill in it. It was like all three of them were frozen in time.

Mr. Upland, Elphaba saw, also had a blonde mustache that curled upwards at the end that reminded her somewhat of a clown's. He had piercing dark eyes that held sort of a twinkle of excitement and mystery, and he was fit and trim. He sat in an armchair reading today's paper intently, his dark formal clothes giving him a certain refinance.

Mrs. Upland had a very beautiful face, but it was the sort of face that got worn out easily, one that was still young in its time but looked as though it had lived through a thousand years. Her eyes, which had once been a bright blue, were now dull as if this house has sucked the life out of them. Her lips were set in a straight line, and the air about her was of disdain and bitterness. Elphaba had never seen anyone so unhappy and yet so beautiful. Her dress was a pale pink, faded from a previously bright shade, just like everything else in this house. She sat in a maroon chair with her sewing in her lap.

As for the third occupant in the room, when Elphaba finally laid eyes on her, she was astounded. Not only was this Galinda a carbon copy of her mother, mainly in looks and the air about her, but she was perhaps the most beautiful girl Elphaba had ever seen. She sat prim and proper at the piano's bench. Her fingers danced along the keys expertly, as if she had been playing since the beginning of time. The melody was soft and quiet. But it was still beautiful, a piece that Elphaba hadn't heard before.

It seemed, as though, in that moment that all light reflected off of the girl at the piano, Galinda, like all the attention was directed at, and only for her.

Her hair hung in shiny gold ringlets around her shoulders, her delicate face was highlighted by perfect ruby lips and glinting sapphire eyes, and she radiated a sort of attractiveness from her that Elphaba could not quite place. She was all things a young lady should be, whereas Elphaba was not. She was petite and delicate, Elphaba was gangly and rough around the edges. She had a dress of powdered blue on, Elphaba had on a black simple frame of a dress.

As she stood there staring at all of them, she couldn't help but feel terribly out of place here. These statues, these people didn't belong in her world and she didn't belong in theirs. She was a freak of nature, an abomination... what did they want with her?

The girl, Galinda, was the first one to make eye contact with Elphaba.

As soon as she did, the music that she was making came to an abrupt halt. The room became eerily silent.

"Oh, look...It's here," she said quite coldly.

**I got inspired by Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, moreso the characters of Miss Havisham and Estella, and wanted to write this. I'm really excited about this piece and cannot wait for you all to come along on the journey with me! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**

**Bubble**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_"She says many hard things of you, but you say nothing of her. What do you think of her?"_

Great Expectations, Charles Dickens

All three of the Uplands turned to stare at their new guest. Elphaba could feel their eyes on her. She turned a darker shade of green.

"So it is true," the little blonde said in disgust, disdain dripping in every word, "She really is green." She spoke haughtily as if she was on a permanent pedestal above everyone else, as if the world belonged to her.

Elphaba swallowed hard at her words and looked back up at Galinda, those sapphire eyes were twinkling with amusement out of Elphaba's humiliation. She looked rather pleased with herself, that Galinda, of her observation, of that cruel remark she had just made. Her parents did too, for they made no effort to shush the insulting girl nor condemn her comments.

"She looks like a frog. I didn't know frogs could be considered as children," Galinda sat up straighter on the piano bench, her mood turning excitable as she kept the insults about Elphaba going.

"Is that why you hired her, Momsie, for her to be my pet?" Galinda laughed a little at her own remark but no one else shared the merriment. It seemed as though her parents had retreated back into their statue like state.

Elphaba stood there silently, having been used to the regular teasing and taunting she had faced back home. This was nothing compared to her family.

She looked to Mrs. and Mr. Upland to see if they were enjoying themselves as much as Galinda was and found that they both had small smiles on their faces. Elphaba felt even angrier. She hadn't even been in this house for ten minutes and she was being treated as usual, like the freak she had thought that things would be different here.

"Are you part Frog then girl? Are you even a real girl?" the young blonde's questions came one after the other. It seemed like she would not stop for anyone.

"I am a real girl," Elphaba got out through her teeth.

Galinda pursed her lips thoughtfully, "It speaks," she exclaimed tauntingly. She moved away from the piano bench and crossed over towards her mother who sat still and quiet.

"Momsie, what exactly do you want me to do with it? Shall I take it for walks, or dress it up and give it treats when it's good?" Her voice grew colder and colder by the insult.

Elphaba could feel the anger inside her swelling. She knew that if Galinda wasn't shushed soon that she would explode in a fit of frustration... and maybe even of magic.

"I have a name, I am not referred to as 'it'," Elphaba hissed.

Galinda looked at her, her bright eyes sparkling at the attempt to redeem herself.

"Oh, and what is your name, frog?"

"My name is Elphaba," the green girl said in spite. "Not frog."

Galinda tilted her head as if she was considering the use of the name.

"I like frog better," she replied with a nasty smile. She then laced one of her own hands into one of her mother's, like a good child.

"Momsie, is the frog to be my slave? For if she is, she's not allowed to be seen within ten feet of me. I wouldn't want to catch the green."

"It's not contagious," pointed out Elphaba sternly. She was about ready to slap some sense into the blonde.

"I still think it's hideous," said Galinda cruelly, "Makes my skin crawl."

"You're not so pleasant yourself," shot back Elphaba and Galinda looked dumbfounded at the retort, as if she had never been told off before. She opened her mouth to retort something else when another voice was heard in the room.

"You are the Thropp child, are you not?" Mr. Upland finally intervened, silencing Galinda.

"Yes, sir," Elphaba answered hastily Mr. Upland put the newspaper down on a dusty glass table. His eyes met with Elphaba's directly and caused a shiver to go up her spine. It wasn't a scared type of chill, but one of surprise. All three of them were in such formal, uncomfortable attire she was wonder struck as to how any of them could move with such ease, without looking like porcelain dolls much less convey real, lifelike human emotions.

Galinda looked annoyed that she had been cut off.

"Daddy I wasn't-" but he heard none of it.

"Have you had the chance to unpack yet?" he asked with genuine interest. Out of the three people in the room, Elphaba took a liking to him the best. He wasn't as stiff and as proud as the women were. He seemed to actually care about her, even though he hadn't stopped Galinda's cycle of insults right as it had started, but she didn't mind. He was being kind to her now.

"No, sir. I was brought straight here," she answered.

He looked offended.

"Camilla," he called out, "Show Miss Thropp to her room at once!"

The handmaiden from before showed up again and obeyed orders immediately, leaving the three blondes alone in that strange room. She led Elphaba up the long winding staircase that was as dark as the rest of the house. The stairwell was dimly lit by the limited amount of sunlight that came in through the dirty windows.

Elphaba observed silently that the upstairs was just as unkept as the downstairs. The entire house seemed to be haunted by ghosts of the past, things were scattered around, and left lying places as though they hadn't been used in years. It struck Elphaba as odd that a family as, presumably, wealthy as the Uplands had such a careless attitude for keeping their estate looking presentable. But then again, it wasn't like anyone saw them, much less cared to gaze upon their estate. The Uplands had upheld a reputation of reclusiveness for quite some time now, though the reason was kept secret. Elphaba now thought that one of the reasons was the attitude of their snobbish daughter. Maybe it was because of the insufferable girl's horrid manners that they kept themselves shrouded in mystery and behind closed doors.

When Camilla and Elphaba finally reached the room in which she would be staying, Elphaba was glad of the time away from the family, away from Galinda.

"Well, here it is," said Camilla as if she had better things to do, "Dinner will be served in a few hours. Don't miss it or you'll get nothing."

Elphaba muttered her thank yous and then proceeded to go into the room, shutting the large dark door behind her. It was very grand, the room, but it looked just as the rest of the house did: ruined and dark.

Elphaba didn't mind it though, she figured that she wouldn't be in here much anyways.

She unpacked her things slowly, carefully choosing where to put her things for the sake of wasting time. It made her sad, though, to look at her things (clothes, books, trinkets) that had once been with her in Quadling Country and to see them in a new, unfamiliar setting. It made her long for home. She thought of Nessa, and worried about how she would fare without her. She knew that Father would take care of her, Nessa always got the most care, but Nessie was dependent upon Elphaba and everyone knew that.

Tears pricked at her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall. She had fantasized this experience a lot over the past few weeks, she admitted that much, but nothing had prepared her for this. This was so much worse than she had ever imagined it to be. She hoped that it would get better with time. Elphaba couldn't understand how a girl around her own age could be so horrible, so cruel, so cold. She could not see how she and Galinda would ever get along, how they could ever be friends.

Suddenly a knock was at her door. Elphaba opened it to find Mr. Upland standing in the hall.

"Mr. Upland, is it time for dinner already?" stammered Elphaba, her nerves standing on edge, "I hadn't thought that I'd missed it yet."

"Oh, no, dinner is still a few hours away," he said, and then he glanced into her room, "I just came to see how you were finding things. Seems that you're quite at home. How do you like it?"

Elphaba was glad of his kindness but couldn't bring herself to smile at him, "Well," she started, "It's quite different from my house. It's very dark, and very strange."

"Yes, well that's my wife's decorating gone wrong. She refuses to change anything, the stubborn woman," Mr. Upland smirked and chuckled heartily. His ease and laid back attitude made Elphaba feel comfortable, and she was glad that he was the one to greet her, and not one of the women.

"But you do like it here, don't you? We want you to feel comfortable here," Mr. Upland continued.

Elphaba nodded but didn't speak of her disdain for the dirty house nor its snobbish occupants. She didn't want to come across as rude, or ungrateful, but even still she didn't want to lie to the man. But nor did she want to be sent home for her dislike of the house.

"I'm very happy that you decided to accept our invitation. I do hope you'll learn to like it here. I know it's not what you envisioned, but I promise it won't be so bad."

Elphaba again said nothing. Mr. Upland's lips parted and he got this far off, melancholy look on his face.

"I know my daughter is not the easiest to get along with but she does have a good heart. She's… she's a lonely girl, my Galinda, and she needs some other companions besides her mother and myself," he looked straight at Elphaba now, "You'll be good for her, though. You'll be very, very good for her."

He looked at her as if she was his last chance, his last chance to do good for his little girl.

"What do you think of her, my Galinda?"

Elphaba blanched, she didn't want to tell him what she really thought of Galinda. How she thought that the blonde needed to be put in her place, or that she needed some serious manners. That would be rude. So instead she decided on a different answer.

"I think she's very pretty." And this was very true.

Mr. Upland goaded her on, "Anything else?"

"I think she's stubbornly proud and full of herself." This was crossing some sort of line but the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

But to her relief, Mr. Upland laughed and joined in.

"Yes, yes, that is very true… and partly my fault." He trailed off, that look back on his face, haunting his eyes.

"Do you think she's insulting, that she is mean?" he then asked, and a silence fell between them.

Elphaba was taken back by the bluntness of the question. It was as if he had been reading her mind.

"It's alright," he said, "I won't tell. I think she's quite insulting, if it makes you feel better. She inherited that quality from her mother."

"If we are telling the truth, then yes. She is very insulting and mean," Elphaba whispered softly in fear that the walls would hear her and tell on her.

Mr. Upland smiled encouragingly.

"It's alright. I know she doesn't have the best manners around, but, and Miss Thropp I do not mean to put this pressure on you so harshly, but I believe that's where you will come in."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't believe I follow you, Mr. Upland," she said hesitantly.

"We've…" he corrected himself, "I've tried everything. Nannies, governesses, but no one seems to get through to her, melt her coldness. I don't even know how it happened…. I spend so much time off on business I rarely even noticed it…. Her mother's bitterness has rotten her to the core…." Mr. Upland looked angry, angry that he didn't realize Galinda's coldness beforehand.

"But then," his expression lightened, became hopeful," But then I thought, what if another girl comes and lives with us, helps Galinda realize that she shouldn't act this way. Retrain her so to speak."

Elphaba spoke up now, "But why me? Why did you pick me out of all the other girls in the land?"

Mr. Upland grew very serious now, he knelt down to look at her directly.

"I heard that you were a very special child; that you weren't like everyone else."

"You mean my skin color, don't you?" She didn't mean to get angry at him, but she loathed the people who treated her differently just because she was green.

"No, not that. I heard that you could do things that no one else can," she knew what he was referring to. The accidental times she had made things levitate, the incidents that had caused her to almost hurt her sister. She hadn't thought that anyone had heard of her secret, of her powers. But she guessed that she was wrong.

"Father said that those things that I could do were wrong. That they were evil."

"I don't believe so, Elphaba. I believe that you can help us, win her over with your powers… maybe you can even change Galinda, melt her icy heart."

"What if the damage done to Galinda is permanent, what if I can't change it. I barely know how to control it myself, I can't do it on command," Elphaba grew nervous. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this anymore.

"I'm not asking it to be done now, or ever if you want. I just want to see if you being here, your influence helps her. You can become her surrogate sister, her companion, her friend. I would never ask you to do something that you wouldn't want to do, Elphaba. And if you find that you don't want to be here anymore, you are free to leave. But please," he grabbed her hands, "please give her, give us a chance."

Elphaba pursed her lips together tightly. She knew that as long as Mr. Upland was here that he would make sure that she was happy and not miserable. He would look out for her, unlike her own family. But then there was the subject of that girl. How in Oz was she supposed to try and be her friend if all she wanted to do was insult her? This was certainly a predicament but Elphaba knew deep down she couldn't refuse. This was her last chance at redemption for Father and blowing this would be the end of everything.

She had to do this.

"Alright, I'll give her a chance."

**Since Elphaba is younger at this stage, I felt it appropriate to have her be a little more sensitive than she is in the book or in the musical. But don't worry, brooding Elphaba will be here soon enough. And I promise Galinda will get a little bit better as the story goes on.**

**Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback! I'm so happy you all like the story!**

**Bubble**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_"Take nothing on its looks; take everything on evidence. There's no better rule."_

Great Expectations, Charles Dickens.

Dinner wasn't something short of extravagant. It was all laid out there on the yellowed tablecloth like a feast fit for a king. Elphaba was placed in the seat across from Galinda, who made sure to avoid eye contact at all times. Mr. Upland sat at the head on the table, Mrs. Upland was next to him, and from there it was Galinda. Elphaba, she now realized, was on the other side of the table from the rest of the family. But she didn't mind distancing herself away from all of them. She did not mind it one bit.

Elphaba ate the delicious food ravishingly while Mrs. Upland and Galinda ate like phantoms, rarely touching anything on their plates. Mr. Upland didn't even touch his food, he seemed rather preoccupied with his thoughts to eat anything. The atmosphere was haunting. Candles flickered in the dark all around. It was quiet except for the clinking of their silverware.

"My dearest Galinda," Mr. Upland finally interjected into the quiet air of the room, "Why don't you take Elphaba on a tour of the house after dinner? I'm sure she would very interested to see where she will be living from now on."

There was a dead beat of silence before the blonde girl responded.

Galinda looked up from her full plate in calm horror.

"Must I, Father?" she looked as though it was the last thing on earth she wanted to do.

"Yes," Mr. Upland gave her a stern look and she looked rather uncomfortable to say the least.

"I don't understand why I have to do it," muttered Galinda under her breath, "I don't want to be within ten feet of that-that thing."

"Elphaba is here to be your friend, Galinda. I think you'll find her company most enjoyable once you get to know her," Mr. Upland stuck up for the new house guest.

Elphaba was glad to have Mr. Upland on her side but she was with Galinda on this one. She did not want to spend any more time with her than she had to, but then again she did promise that she would give her a chance.

Galinda sent a cool glare at Elphaba throughout the rest of dinner. Elphaba stared right back at her.

Two could play at this game.

When dinner was finally over, the plates cleared, and with the table empty, Galinda escorted Elphaba around the house. They started up the stairs, Galinda leading the way with Elphaba trailing.

It was quiet for a while. But then Galinda began talking, as if the silence made her uneasy.

"You shouldn't get used to it here, if I have my way with Father, you'll be out of this house by Friday," commented Galinda.

"Your Father likes me, I don't believe I'll be leaving here anytime soon," retorted Elphaba.

The blonde smirked, "You obviously don't know how persuasive I am. Besides, I don't understand how anyone can live with your horrid skin. I feel as though it's contagious or like you're going shed it sometime soon."

Elphaba laughed, she had heard all of those quips before.

"Shall we see if it's contagious?" And without warning, Elphaba reached out and grabbed the blonde's wrist, just wanting to scare her a little bit.

She cringed, trying to unhook her arm out of Elphaba's grasp. She looked up at Elphaba slightly horrified when she wouldn't let go.

"You're such a freak!" she hissed. Elphaba then let her wrist free, smiling triumphantly.

"It's not contagious, you idiot," pointed out the green girl as she showed Galinda that her wrist was not green.

Galinda looked at her wrist and was relieved. She then glanced up at Elphaba with the most peculiar look on her face. Elphaba couldn't read her features but she stared at Elphaba as though she had been given a shock to her system. For a brief second, Elphaba thought that she had accidentally used her magick on Galinda.

Then, with a shake of her head, Galinda's face returned to its normal, unemotional state.

"Don't do that again," she whispered. She rubbed her wrist delicately, still feeling the warmth from Elphaba's skin.

Out of all the possible reactions, that was one that Elphaba had not expected..

Without another word, Galinda turned on her heel and resumed walking up the staircase

"I don't understand why Father asked you to come, I don't need any friends. I'm perfectly content here by myself," the blonde muttered.

"He thinks that I can change you," Elphaba stated bluntly, not bothering to lie to Galinda. She figured it would be best if she knew the truth.

Galinda looked rather offended, but she did her best to hide it. The darkness helped conceal her features but Elphaba could tell that she was hurt.

"And why would he want to change me? I'm his perfect little girl, his only child," Galinda's voice held an edge of bitterness to it. Her tone, Elphaba now realized, was always very calm, very passive. She was taunting, yes, and mean but she was never angry or sad to the fullest extent of those emotions.

"He thinks your mother has corrupted you, stolen away your love."

It was in that moment that Elphaba realized that Galinda's mother had succeeded. The way Galinda talked and acted was robotic, routine, not filled with emotion. She was witnessing it right now, as she watched her. In Galinda, Elphaba saw a girl devoid of love and affection, a miserable creature.

Though she was a child, and she still did have emotions, her mother was stripping her of them day by day. She was stealing away Galinda's childhood, her present, and her future.

Galinda stopped short on the staircase and whirled around at Elphaba, her eyes fierce. Obviously she did not approve of the pity looks she was receiving from Elphaba.

"If there is one thing you need to know to live here is that the first thing you must learn about me is that I have no heart and that is nobody's doing but my own," she whispered hotly, "I choose not to be sentimental, to not be engaged because it is easier."

"Your father believes it is partly his fault," voiced Elphaba softly, "He thinks that he's had something to do with this."

"He does," came the blonde's response. It was filled with ice and coldness that even Elphaba was taken aback by her answer.

Galinda swallowed hard, she had lost her composure and she knew it. Her training kicked back in at that point and she looked at Elphaba with a calm face. The only hint of anger was within her eyes.

"My father causes my mother great unhappiness. He leaves her locked up in this house all the time, he leaves me alone in this house. He claims he's away for business but Mother doesn't believe so. Mother believes that he is not faithful to us, not faithful to her... and she..." but Galinda stopped short. Elphaba could tell she had already revealed too much for her own good.

"But why teach you to be so cold-hearted? Why take her unhappiness out on you?" pressed Elphaba. She was so close to answers, she could feel it. It was on the tip of Galinda's tongue. The blonde looked away from her in fear that she would slip out something she wasn't supposed to if she glanced at Elphaba.

"Galinda, you can tell me. I'm here to help, remember? I seldom know what's going on in this house, and if you want me to help you need to tell me everything," Elphaba pleaded. She was suddenly seeing the blonde in a new light. She was as much of a victim as she was a participant. She wasn't as cold and proud as Elphaba originally thought she was.

Her attitude wasn't her doing, she was only following orders. She was only living the life she knew.

The blonde opened her mouth to say the truth, to tell Elphaba what she needed to know.

But that was when Galinda pulled away. Literally and figuratively.

"This is my room," she pointed to the first door in the hallway, the one directly next to Elphaba's room, "Do not disturb me unless it's an emergency."

With that, she blew out the candle and retreated into her own room.

Confused, if not a bit annoyed, Elphaba shortly afterwards went into her own room. Figuring that there was no better time than now to go to bed, she slipped into her nightgown and proceeded to hide under the covers.

But she could not find the will to sleep. Her mind was abuzz with what had happened in the very short hours she had been here at the Upland's mansion.

It was all very, very strange but Elphaba herself was strange as well.

She then thought about Galinda and how the blonde child had been brought up so differently than herself and yet they had some similarities. Though she hadn't come out and said it, they were both outcasts in their own right.

It made Elphaba smile just a little to know that she had something in common with Galinda. Maybe being her friend wouldn't be so hard.

She had, after all, broken through at least the first layer of ice today with their conversation on the stairwell.

This might be the start of their unlikely friendship.

**Chapter 4 should be up soon. Let me know what you all think!**

**Bubble**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"_I stole her heart away and put ice in its place."_

Great Expectations, Charles Dickens.

Feeling content with herself that she could actually see this through, Elphaba started to close her eyes when she heard the creaking of a door opening. It startled her greatly for she was not used to such noise in the late hours of the night.

Snapping her eyes open to see if it was her own door, Elphaba saw that her door had not moved an inch since she had last closed it. She assumed that the door had been Galinda's door.

Suddenly, Elphaba then started to hear voices, female voices from Galinda's room. Curiously Elphaba moved from her bed to the door that adjoined the two rooms and pressed her ear against it hard to hear better, though she knew that eavesdropping was wrong. She couldn't help herself. Maybe in listening to this conversation, she could find out the truth about what had happened between Mr. Upland and Mrs. Upland.

"You did well today in the drawing room, my dear." Elphaba guessed that this must be Galinda's mother speaking. She didn't think it was Camilla, or anyone else for that matter.

"Thank you, but it fairly was easy, Mother," replied a voice that was very clearly Galinda's. Her tone was soft, tired as if she was already done with this conversation even though it had just started.

The sound of a brush combing through hair was heard through the door. Elphaba could hear brushstroke after brushstroke.

"And what about in the stairwell, what happened there?" Mrs. Upland pressed coldly, "I thought I hear a scream."

Galinda paused. Something shifted causing a creak to erupt from the floorboards. Elphaba briefly wondered if she about to be discovered by one of the two women. She moved her position so that her feet could not been seen in the crack between the door and the floor.

"It was nothing."

Another beat of silence.

"You're lying," accused Mrs. Upland sharply.

Elphaba flinched at the tone, so icy, so cold.

Galinda made no comment and Elphaba heard the brush being thrown down onto something, a table maybe.

"What did you say to her? Did you slip up in your training? Must we go back to square one again, Galinda?"

Her mother bombarded her with these questions angrily, as if this had happened before. She did not seem to realize that Elphaba was supposedly in the next room 'sleeping.'

"I felt something, Momsie, when she grabbed at my wrist. It was like magic or something, I could just feel that she was different. She is different from the rest of them. I don't think she's here to hurt us, I think she wants to help."

There was a loud slapping sound that echoed throughout the house, which made Elphaba cringe.

"You stupid girl, don't be so blinded by your emotions! You'll never get anywhere if you let your feelings dictate how you live!" Mrs. Upland scolded Galinda. She sounded angry, bitter but she was much worse than Galinda. Her voice had been hardened by years upon years of living this cold existence. She had no chance of ever recovering from whatever set her onto this path.

Galinda at least had some hope. Or so Elphaba thought.

"The girl is here to ruin you, to ruin us. She's part of your father's plan, you don't want her to separate us now darling?" cooed Mrs. Upland now, "She'll say such terrible things of me. She'll say I've stolen away your precious little heart and put a slab of ice in its place, but that's not true, my dear. Nothing she says will be true. You must not listen to her."

"But Mother, what should I do?" Galinda asked softly,

"Treat her like you did all of the others your father brought in to help us. Treat her with contempt, hate her, loathe her, let her believe that you have a heart of ice. Treat her like this until she goes away, just like all the others"

Elphaba could hear that Mrs. Upland was pressing soft kisses to Galinda's hair.

"You are so beautiful, my child. So beautiful, and so cold. You can make her run away. You made the others run away."

"But those were grown up women, Momsie. This girl, she's my age. I don't understand how she can be-"

Galinda sounded small compared to her mother. She didn't sound as icy as she had in the drawing room. She actually sounded somewhat scared, somewhat vulnerable.

She never got to finish her sentence for Mrs. Upland interrupted her, "Darling, I told you. It's doesn't matter. Your father has been cheating on me for years, all these woman he brings to the house are his mistresses. The women he falls in love with that aren't us."

"She's my age, Mother. I don't think she's a part of that," Galinda bravely voiced her opinion.

There was another pause.

"Then she is here to destroy our relationship. To ruin your heart. To destroy my teachings for you. She'll make you feel, she'll cause you pain, my child," Mrs. Upland's voice was shaky, quivering like she was reliving some horrible part of her past.

"Is letting others in really that painful?" ventured Galinda carefully, "Elphaba doesn't seem that horrible. She seems quite nice, despite her horrid skin condition."

"My Oz, Galinda, she's already started to break you. Get rid of those thoughts immediately," growled the older blonde, "She is here to destroy us, don't let her win."

"But you never answered my question, Mother." Galinda reminded her after a few moments of silence.

Mrs. Upland sighed irritated.

"You're so inquisitive tonight, my dear. I wonder what's gotten into you. We've been through this a thousand times before."

There was silence for a moment.

"What is letting others in?" her mother posed softly.

"Defeat," Galinda recited reluctantly.

"What is love?"

"Betrayal," the girl replied.

"What is death?"

"Falling in love," the blonde child said as if she had said this a million times before.

"Very good, Galinda. I see your training has not been wasted or as corrupted as I thought," Mrs. Upland sighed in contentment.

"What should I do about El- the other girl?" Galinda had never really gotten an answer about that other than the usual one.

Her mother let out a long breath, thinking.

"I want you to try something for me, darling. A little experiment perhaps, yes?"

Elphaba leaned into the door harder to hear better.

"What do you want me to do, Mother?" Galinda asked hesitantly.

"Befriend her, become close with her, and then break her heart. After all, darling, we are only left with ourselves. Break her heart, like your father broke mine. Love her, and then betray her," Mrs. Upland sounded greedy now, as if she couldn't wait to see how things unfolded if Galinda stuck to her plan "We can't trust anyone in this world, my dear Galinda, no one but ourselves. Everyone else is bound to betray us in the end."

"But what if I-" the little blonde started but she never finished.

All Elphaba heard next was a slight gasp.

"Do not fail me, my darling. This is your test, if you fail it then we start all over again, and you and I both don't want to do that," hissed Mrs. Upland.

"No, Mother," whimpered Galinda.

Elphaba could hear the tension in that bedroom being lifted and floating away.

There was the sound of feet across the floor that Elphaba heard soon after that, and she guessed that Mrs. Upland was leaving.

"Goodnight my sweet," she whispered to Galinda, "Break their hearts, my pride and joy. Break their hearts with your beauty and cold heart, and have no mercy."

The door closed shut, and Elphaba was left in the other room feeling more confused than ever.

**I'm so happy that you guys are liking the story! Your reviews are so lovely and nice! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Bubble**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

_"Moths, and all sorts of ugly creatures, hover about a lighted candle. Can the candle help it?"_

Great Expectations, Charles Dickens

When morning came around, Elphaba had fully convinced herself that what she had heard last night was all a dream. There was no doubt about it in her mind. The conversation between Galinda and her mother had been too weird to have been real. Ever since she had been a young child, she had these whimsical type visions and she made herself believe that this had just been one of those. Her head had been too excited, too jazzed up about this new house and what its secrets could be that her imagination made up an answer.

But, just to be sure, when they all went downstairs for breakfast that morning, Elphaba questioned Galinda, just to check. There was the tiniest sliver of doubt in her mind that it might not have all been a dream.

"Galinda," Elphaba caught the blonde girl on the stairs, "How did you sleep?"

The other girl turned around in a light pink nightgown, looking rather satisfied, "Fine. Why do you ask?"

This was it. Elphaba twisted one foot around the other nervously as she picked at her black shift, "Well, I thought I heard some commotion in your room. Was someone in there last night? Were you talking with someone, your mother perhaps?"

The blonde's face was perfectly blank and unreadable.

"No, it was just me."

That solidified Elphaba's suspicions, and she felt a wave of relief flood over her.

"I had a weird dream that your mother was in there talking to you, saying something about breaking my heart,"Elphaba rambled, even though she knew the blonde really didn't care.

Galinda arched an eyebrow, "What a funny dream. Do you usually visualize such fantasies?"

"Yes, they are not uncommon. Father thinks that there are usually of bad omens," Elphaba admitted to her.

There was a certain change in Galinda this morning. She seemed more attentive of Elphaba, more interested and engaged than yesterday. The green girl felt strangely drawn to her, not just because of her beauty but because of some aura that radiated from her being. Elphaba briefly wondered if she was wrong about last night, but she pushed it aside. Maybe the blonde was just being friendly.

"How terrible for you to be bestowed with such a vision. But I can assure you that there will be no heart breaking on my account. What a strange thought, Miss Elphaba," Galinda laughed it off and then slid her arm through Elphaba's.

"Would you accompany me to breakfast?" she posed.

Elphaba was wary of this. She took a step back from Galinda and looked at her intently.

"You're acting different. Why are you being so nice to me?" Elphaba asked sharply.

Galinda smiled sweetly, "I've realized upon reflection that I was terribly awful to you yesterday when I should have given you a chance. I acted harshly because that's all I know," she paused and tears bloomed in those eyes of hers, "I am sorry, very sorry Elphaba for the way I treated you."

"You called me a frog," Elphaba pointed out bitterly.

"I'm truly sorry, I haven't had much social interaction these days," apologized Galinda.

She bit her bottom lip in sorrow.

Mr. Upland's words came back to Elphaba's mind. Give her a chance. Even though her gut was screaming at her not to trust the blonde, Elphaba felt compelled to at least try.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

Galinda's face brightened up immediately and she joyously hugged Elphaba, who stiffened at the contact.

"Oh, thank you Elphaba! I do promise not to be so horrid today," the blonde swore and she once again slid her arm through Elphaba's and they made their way down to the table.

At breakfast Galinda sat directly next to Elphaba and asked her all sorts of questions. She asked her about Nessa, about her father, and about her homelife in Quadling Country. Elphaba answered them as best she could, but she was very aware of the fact that Mrs. Upland was watching with the most intense expression at their interactions.

Elphaba felt the sinking horror that Galinda had lied to her about last night, but she decided that she was going to confront the blonde girl later today about it, not when they were being watched.

Mr. Upland looked extremely satisfied that Elphaba and Galinda were getting along. A grin was spread across his face from cheek to cheek.

"You see, Larena, I told you the two of them would be best friends in no time!" he exclaimed to Mrs. Upland after breakfast was over and the girls had gone up to change.

"Father wants you and I to play around the house today. Where would you like to go? We could go the grounds, the kitchen, the library, or the drawing room?" Galinda suggested as they climbed the stairs to change into their clothes for the day.

"The library sounds fine," Elphaba responded flatly. She was already planning out how she was going to ask Galinda about last night and find out the truth. She wasn't really focused on where they were going as long as they were going to be alone.

They each changed out of their sleepwear. Galinda came out of her room in a simple maroon dress, while Elphaba wore a yet another black dress.

The blonde lead Elphaba to the library which was on one of the three floors of the staircase.

It was simply exquisite. Thousands of books were lined up on wooden shelves. Elphaba marveled at the sight. It was like heaven for her.

"It's impressive, is it not? Father takes great pride in his collection," Galinda added with a smile as she closed the door, "No one should bother us for a while. Where would you like to start?"

But Elphaba did not answer her questions and instead she got straight down to business. The green girl looked directly at Galinda.

"You lied to me this morning about what happened last night with you and your mother, why?"

Galinda's color paled and she looked rather uncomfortable. She took a few moments before she answered.

The silence was deafening.

"It will be better for both of us if I just follow my Mother's instructions and not make a fuss of it," the blonde said slowly.

"So you're going to be friends with me under false pretenses?" Elphaba's tone was angry, "I don't appreciate falseness."

Galinda swallowed hard.

"What you heard last night is true, my Mother's instructions are clear. But we don't have to play by her rules. I do not want to hurt you, Elphaba unlike I suggested yesterday and last night. I do want to be your friend... but I can't afford to not play my Mother's game," Galinda confessed with a lowered gaze.

Elphaba crossed her arms testily, "So what do you suppose we do? Continue on with this false charade or shall I leave and never come back?"

It was then that Galinda showed her first signs of anxiety. She grabbed Elphaba's wrist hard, and her eyes were pleading.

"Please don't leave. Not this time, I can't afford to fail again." Her tone was anxious, nervous. She almost sounded human.

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to be fake friends with me," Elphaba twisted her grip off.

"We can be real friends, just not when Momsie or Daddy is around. That's when we'll have to pretend. I promise I won't break your heart, you can leave before then. But please, please don't leave just yet," Galinda looked terrified at the thought of Elphaba leaving.

Galinda sighed.

"Then allow me to explain," she said softly.

"My Mother's heart has broken throughout the course of her marriage due to her paranoia and insecurities, and she believes that my father is constantly cheating on her when he goes out for business trips," Galinda took a deep breath, "So when she had me, she decided that since he was getting so much love and affection from all of those other 'supposed' women that the two women whom he would want to receive love from wouldn't, that they couldn't return his love. She's made me this cold to get back at him, to get back at all men in this world for destroying her faith in marriage and in love."

"She's programmed you to be this cold to destroy your father, to ruin you," Elphaba was trying to process all of this.

"Yes," Galinda said softly. Her hands twisted together as if she was nervous of something.

"But that's mad, that doesn't make any sense!"

"In her world, it does. That's why we never leave."

"And your father? He's been trying to fix this by having nannies and other women come here to help you but your mother thought that they were the women he was having affairs with?"

Galinda nodded.

"He said he invited me because I would be good for you, that I could help. But, Galinda, I need to know where your true loyalties lie first."

The blonde girl lowered her head.

"My dear Mother uses me as a tool, a device for her own use. I am devoted to her but I despise the woman all the same. And if I knew what love was, I'm sure I would feel it for my father. He wants what's best for me, even though I act so cold towards him."

"So this cold front you put up is for your mother, and not your own peace of mind?" Elphaba posed.

"Yes, it's for her," Galinda nodded, "Those terrible words I said yesterday weren't my doing. They were the words I knew my mother wanted to hear from me about you. I think your green skin is quite pretty, in truth."

The blonde's eyes were glistening with tears at this point. It felt so good to have everything out in the open. She felt so relieved. The cage that she had been kept in for so long felt like its hinges were finally loosening.

"You don't know how long I've waited to tell someone all of this," confessed the blonde girl, a real true smile appearing on her face.

Elphaba was still a bit uneasy about this whole thing.

"So we continue being false friends around them, but we can be real friends when we are alone?"

"If it's alright with you."

Elphaba frowned.

"Why can't you just defy your mother and not listen to her? Why do you have to obey her?" the green girl implored.

"I'm saving my defiance for another day, when I'll really need it. Like I said, it's easier to just follow her demands," Galinda said softly.

"This is mad," Elphaba uttered. She shook her head. Her mind was filled with thoughts of doubt, and she was seriously considering packing her things tonight and going home.

Galinda sensed this and stepped towards her. She then clasped her own hands in Elphaba's tightly.

"If by Lurlinemas you still feel that this is mad and that you cannot do it, I will let you leave. But please, stay still Lurlinemas."

Elphaba calculated it in her head, three months time. It wasn't too long, but it wasn't too short either.

Her lips pursed as she considered it. She glanced at Galinda and saw for the first time true, raw emotions in the blonde's face. Elphaba could tell that she was not faking it. She really wanted Elphaba to stay.

Three months. She could stay for three months. And if she didn't want to go through with it, she could always leave.

"Till Lurlinemas," she promised.

**I might not get around to uploading again for a while so enjoy this chapter. I will try to upload Chapter 6 ASAP but school is crazy.**

**Bubble**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

_"I never had one hour's happiness in her society."_

Great Expectations, Charles Dickens.

Galinda was a puzzling mystery.

Ever since she revealed her true colors in the library, she had been openly more friendly to Elphaba when they were together under the watchful eyes of her parents. But when they were alone, the blonde seemed reserved, distant, as if all of her energy was used up pretending. She was quieter too, less energetic which gave Elphaba the impression that she wasn't always the lively girl she pretended to be.

"You're doing it wrong," the blonde chided Elphaba from where she lay on the bed one afternoon.

Elphaba turned from her painting, her paintbrush in one hand, her palette in the other, "What do you mean I'm doing it wrong? How can I paint wrong?" Her white smock was stained with blotches of gold and silver paint.

Galinda pushed herself up on the bed to look at Elphaba, smirking all the while.

"Your brushstrokes aren't proper," she pointed out as she moved towards Elphaba's canvas, grabbing a spare brush along the way. She didn't seem to mind getting so close to the painting, obviously not caring whether her new sharp blue dress got ruined or not.

She showed Elphaba how to do it, her delicate hand waving the brush across the page masterfully.

"Thanks," muttered Elphaba and she resumed painting, using her own awkward brushstrokes just to mess with Galinda.

The blonde just scrunched up her face and ignored it.

"What is that supposed to be anyways?" asked the blonde girl as she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"A bird cage," said Elphaba, "I saw them all the time in the village. I thought I'd try my hand at painting them."

"Well," the blonde girl giggled,"you're trying I'll give you that."

Elphaba wanted to smack her for that comment. But Galinda only laughed and the light atmosphere was back.

"You should try your hand at drawing me sometime," challenged Galinda as she twisted a curl of hair around her fingers, "I wonder how you would depict me."

"I couldn't paint you, you're too beautiful I could never do you justice." Elphaba said with her back turned to her.

"Mhm, that is true. I am too stunning for paint to picture me properly. Well, then, we shall have to think of something else." Galinda gave Elphaba a small smile.

There was a few moments of silence between them before anyone spoke.

"Does your mother suspect anything? About us?" Elphaba changed the topic to something that had been on her mind ever since she had been told the truth. That had been about a month now.

"No, not a thing. Which I guess, is credit to both of our acting abilities," Galinda sighed thoughtfully.

"Good."

Elphaba's eyebrows burrowed as she tried to get the details of the feathers of her bird just right. She was interrupted by the blonde uttering her name.

"Elphaba?" Galinda sounded small, distant, reserved.

"Yes, Galinda?" Elphaba turned to face her. She was still lying on the bed, her face looking up at the ceiling. Her tone concerned Elphaba.

"Are you planning to leave us?"

A pause.

"I don't know," Elphaba answered truthfully.

"Is it because of me?" She picked her head up, her golden curls slightly frizzed because of the bedsheets. Her eyes shone brightly, and her bottom lip trembled.

"No, it's not because of you. You have been wonderful, besides our first encounter. Believe it or not, I've actually grown to enjoy your company, Miss Galinda." Elphaba smiled.

"It's Mother then, isn't it?" Galinda said that phrase as if she had said it a lot in the past.

"We've never had anyone stay this long before," the blonde went on, looking down at the blankets on the bed as if she was afraid to look at Elphaba, "And I know I haven't been the most welcoming but I fear I've grown to... to..." She faltered in finishing her sentence.

Elphaba didn't need to hear the rest. She could fill in the blanks.

"Miss Galinda, have you grown to care about me?" She sounded genuinely shocked.

Galinda scoffed, "What an idea! No, I care for no one but myself, you know that."

Elphaba put down her brush and palette, "You have," she exclaimed incredulously, "Galinda, you really have grown to care about me. I can see it in your face!"

Galinda's face twitched as though she was struggling with her inner demons. Her breathing quickened.

"I've told you before Elphaba, I care for no one but me. I have not grown to care for you. You could leave tomorrow morning for all I care!" she snapped most calmly.

The green girl's heart sank at those words.

Galinda swallowed hard, glancing at Elphaba's hurt face. Then the blonde ran out of the room. Elphaba was left speechless.

She knew that Galinda had been trying to break through the barriers her mother had put up, trying to break through that layer of ice in her heart. But, as always, she had failed and had retreated into that Ice Queen persona she used. Elphaba always felt useless because she couldn't do a thing to change it.

She hesitantly followed her after discarding her smock, using the sounds of her footsteps as a guide. She found her in her mother's room which was just a few doors down.

Elphaba couldn't see Galinda because of the way the door was positioned but she could see Mrs. Upland. She coddled the young girl in her arms, having nothing but soothing words for her.

Elphaba felt disgusted. Every time Galinda revealed her true feelings in one way or another, she would run off to her Mother as if she was afraid of revealing too much and had to be consoled.

The green girl didn't understand it. The blonde had confessed to her quite frequently that she wanted to change, that she didn't want to be this cold but whenever an opportunity arose for her to change herself she would back off. Galinda didn't know how to feel, how to live and Elphaba couldn't give her the guidance to do so. She wondered if it was time to tell Galinda about her magic, maybe that would get her to change and try harder. Maybe she should tell Galinda of her ability...

"Is this task too hard for you, Galinda?" Mrs. Upland's sharp voice disrupted Elphaba's thoughts, "Why are you so uninspired? You usually have these women packing after a month, why is this one causing difficulties?" Larena Upland asked her daughter.

"It... It takes time, Mother. I haven't gotten close enough to her to break her heart," answered Galinda.

Mrs. Upland stroked her hair, "You seemed drained, my dear. You should rest up, you have a lot of work to do... I want her out of her by Lurlinemas."

Her demand seemed like a death sentence to Elphaba.

"And what if she isn't?" Galinda asked quietly.

"Then I'll get rid of her myself, and we start all over again with whatever girl your Father brings to us next," Mrs. Upland cupped Galinda's chin and kissed her forehead.

The blonde girl left the room, and headed for her own bedroom when Elphaba pulled her aside into a vacant room. She knew she had to tell her now. Things were getting too risky for her not to.

"Elphaba, what is it? I'm feeling rather exhausted, I would like to go sleep for a while," Galinda snapped at her.

"I've been reading in the library about this type of magic that I think can help you," she finally let out the secret she had been holding in for months.

"Magic?" Galinda looked rather unimpressed, "And who are you going to find that is going to use magic to help me?"

Elphaba looked at her feet and then back up at Galinda with a small smile.

"I know I haven't told you about this until now and I probably should have brought it up earlier, but I have magic, Galinda. And I want to help you."

"You? You have magic?" Another scoff. Another eye roll.

"I can show you, watch," Elphaba had been practicing in her bedroom, she knew she could do simple things on command.

She concentrated hard and the lamp on the table before her lifted into the air, hovered for a bit, and then sank back down in its place.

"I know it's not much," Elphaba said apologetically.

Galinda shook her head, her eyes still sparkling with awe from the trick. In her eyes shone a new hope, the promise of something great. If Elphaba could do this to a lamp, maybe she really could help thaw her icy heart, maybe she could make her feel love.

"No," she said,"It's amazing, Elphaba."

The green girl beamed at the unexpected praise.

"How long have you been able to do that?" inquired Galinda with keen interest, her eyes still glued to the lamp as if it might float again.

"I've always had the ability. Father didn't think it could be used for good though, so he made me hide it."

The blonde girl frowned in disagreement.

"I don't understand why. Magic can be used to help people, and you want to help me. It doesn't seem like you have ulterior motives."

"But magic is dangerous, unpredictable, Galinda you should realize that," Elphaba sought out to try and warn the girl, even though she was excited about the possibility too. She wanted to reveal the horrible things that had happened in her past because of her magic, just to warn her that it could be dangerous but it seemed like Galinda did not want to listen.

"It doesn't matter, not to me," she said curtly, as if she would get her way whether Elphaba decided to help or not.

"I need to be trained first, so it might not happen for a while..." Elphaba mentioned. She glanced at her hands. Though she had done remarkably well with the lamp, there was still so much she needed to learn.

Galinda's eyes faded ever so slightly.

"How long?" Her voice was ice.

"A while. They don't just teach magic at any ordinary school."

"Well," Galinda sighed, "Which school can you learn it from?" She seemed impatient, her lips pursed in a tight line.

Elphaba looked down at her feet and then back up at Galinda.

"Well, there is this one school that has a renowned sorcery program, it's called Shiz University."

Galinda looked determined, and didn't seem to notice or care about Elphaba's hesitance in her words.

"Excellent," she beamed, her features softening "I'll have Father arrange for us both to be enrolled immediately." She turned to leave right then and there, but Elphaba stopped her.

"Galinda, did you hear what I said? It's a University, we can't go there for at least five years. The youngest age they take is seventeen."

The blonde didn't look at her, she didn't turn back around but Elphaba could tell that the news had devastated her. She didn't have to look at her to know that. Her shoulders tensed up, her petite hands curled into delicate fists.

"What if that's too long? What if by then, it's too late for me?" The words escaped her lips in a faint whisper.

Elphaba's heart sank with Galinda's. They both knew that that was a real possibility.

"Galinda, we can't afford to think like that."

She reached out and put her hand on the blonde's shoulder but the smaller girl shrugged it off.

"Galinda, please!" begged Elphaba, "I'll find another way, I can-" but the blonde was already walking away.

**Chapter 7 should be up soon. Thanks for the lovely reviews! Also, to Just A Guest, I am planning this to be a sort of Gelphie story, but Fiyero does make a major appearance in this story. I thought I had added him to the character list, but thank you for pointing out to me that I did not. I will fix it soon!**

**Bubble**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_She was proud and insulting, and you wanted to go away from her. Don't you remember?_

_Great Expectations, Charles Dickens._

Despite their combined best efforts, Galinda's ice queen ways proved to be too deeply engrained in her personality for her to change her ways. It seemed almost impossible.

Everyday at their lessons, Elphaba would work with Galinda to try and change her ways. She'd hold her hand, link arms, lean her head on her shoulder. But every time Galinda would retreat into her cold existence and snap at Elphaba or run off.

Elphaba observed it all, feeling as useless as ever. She knew that Galinda was attempting to not listen to her mother's teachings, but the older woman had been spending excessive amounts of time with the young girl ever since they had talked about Shiz.

It got to the point where Elphaba barely even saw Galinda anymore.

Their painting and piano lessons had come to an abrupt halt. Galinda and Larena started eating meals at odd hours of the day so that Elphaba and Galinda never ate together. The blonde's door was always shut and locked, even though Elphaba could hear the two women in there talking. She could hear for herself what lessons in cruelty and coldness Galinda was learning but she could not stop it. Elphaba was powerless to cease the teachings of Mrs. Upland.

All she could do was wait until Galinda was allowed to converse with her again.

As the weeks wore on, Elphaba had an abundance of time to herself. She mostly stayed in the library, reading through the collection of old books, just to pass the time. When she had found the numerous volumes on magic, she had eagerly immersed herself with them. But now she felt as if she could recite them from memory. She now was tired of them.

She hadn't dared to try out any of the spells, but the knowledge of them made her anxious, excited and she yearned to discuss it with Galinda. But the blonde girl never came to see her. Elphaba never saw anyone except Mr. Upland who was trying his best to make her comfortable and welcome in the ice castle they called home.

"It's almost Lurlinemas, Elphaba," Mr. Upland commented to her one morning as he sipped his coffee.

"When were you thinking about heading back home to visit your family?"

Elphaba nibbled absentmindedly on her toast, "I was thinking about leaving on Friday if that's alright with you. And then I would be back next Tuesday, the day after Lurlinemas.

"Good, good. We all will be glad to have you back," he said, nodding his head.

Elphaba smiled at him thankfully for his kind words. Galinda was lucky to have a father like him. He was a decent man, just trying to raise his daughter and control his crazy wife.

Elphaba had grown rather fond of Mr. Upland in the few months she had been here.

"How do you all celebrate the holidays?" she asked, feeling compelled to discuss it with him since he had asked her about her plans.

"Oh, well. A little of this, a little of that. But this holiday season I'm afraid I shall be on a business trip Saturday through Monday." Mr. Upland said with deep regret.

"Oh, how very sad for you," Elphaba lamented. But she could only imagine how miserable Lurlinemas would be for Galinda, all alone in this house with only her mother for company. Elphaba felt sorry for her just thinking about it.

"Yes, well, I'll make it up to my girls on Lurlinemas. I always try to, anyways."

Elphaba thought his gesture was commendable. Her own father had never once tried to make any uncelebrated birthdays or holidays up, at least not to her anyways. It was nice that Mr. Upland tried.

He left the table shortly after. Elphaba wandered back up to her room once she had finished her breakfast. The house was deathly still and quiet, as usual but now she had gotten accustomed to the silence.

She opened the door to find the mysterious young blonde sitting on her bed. Her complexion was snow white, almost translucent. Her face was horridly blank. She appeared as though all the life had been sucked out of her. Elphaba gazed upon her with pity, she looked so much more older than she was, so much more lifeless.

"I haven't seen you in a while," the blonde girl said softly, bringing her eyes to look up at Elphaba.

"Your mother has kept you away from me," Elphaba stately plainly. She did not want to play these games with Galinda, not today.

Galinda looked down at her hands which were tightly gripping her yellow dress. Her fingers were clenched as if she was holding on for her life. Her face was expressionless, tired, weak. She looked void of all emotion.

"She wants to speak with you before you leave," The blonde whispered the request so softly Elphaba almost didn't hear it.

Of course upon hearing the demand, the green girl made a face. She was confused. In the three months she had been here, not once had Mrs. Upland reached out to talk with her, to get to know her, and now this? It was all very strange but then again, here in the Upland house, strangeness wasn't uncommon.

"Why?"

Elphaba glared at Galinda intently as if she could coax the answer out of her.

Galinda bit her lip, "I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders but Elphaba could tell she was lying.

Her movements were listless, uncaring. She had turned into the cold monster she had feared to be and there was no turning back. Elphaba could see it in her eyes that the warmth in Galinda had been sucked out of her. There was no smiling on her face today, only a tight line.

"What has she done to you?" Elphaba asked in horror as she gazed upon Galinda's face. She looked so sad. It pained Elphaba to see her like this.

Her bubble gum lips parted to speak but she did not give an answer to Elphaba's question.

"You should go see her sooner rather than later," was all the blonde said before getting up and retreating back into her own room.

Elphaba went to go follow Galinda, but instead she came face to face with Mrs. Upland.

The older woman didn't look at all surprised to see her. Her eyes glinted with the slightest sign of amusement.

"Hello, Mrs. Upland," stammered Elphaba.

"Elphaba." She then slid her arm through one of Elphaba's, "Walk with me, will you dear?"

She had no choice but to obey. They walked down the hallway and then went into her room. Elphaba did not feel comfortable with one bit of this. She was anxious and fidgety.

"I've heard from Galinda that you are planning on leaving on Friday. Is this true?" She sat down gracefully on her bed, looking at Elphaba with an ever so suspicious look on her face.

"Yes, I am," Elphaba answered slowly as if she didn't understand what Mrs. Upland was getting at. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, wishing she was anywhere else but there.

A pretty smile spread across the older woman's face, and she fixed her hair which was done up in a tight bun. She then adjusted the buttons on her pristine white dress. Elphaba noticed that every move.

"And are you planning on returning?" Her fingers slid to the back of her neck, tangling themselves in the whisps of her hair that weren't on top of her head.

Her smile was startling and Elphaba was thrown off by the question.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Elphaba narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Mrs. Upland's smile disappeared from her face and her eyes grew sharp as well.

"Well, it's just you and Galinda haven't really been getting along. I think it's time you find better employment, Miss Thropp."

"You mean better employment elsewhere," Elphaba spat bitterly.

Larena Upland looked up in mock apology.

"It seems only fitting dear."

"Fitting or not, I want to stay. I believe I can help Galinda," protested the green girl.

"Galinda doesn't need help," Mrs. Upland snapped icily. Her eyes flashed but Elphaba was not afraid of her. Intimidated yes, but not afraid.

"Yes she does. She needs to get away from you. You are the one who is ruining her. You think you are helping her but you're killing her. You're taking away her life so that you can live through her."

Mrs. Upland looked as though Elphaba had slapped her instead of yelled at her.

"You do not get to tell me what you think I am doing to my daughter! I am protecting her, protecting her from the outside world!" Larena said coolly, though her tone was sharp.

"She doesn't love you!" Elphaba blurted out. She hadn't meant to say those words but they had slipped past her tongue before she could stop them.

Mrs. Upland's face dropped. She let down her guard for just a moment. Her fingers shook ever so slightly, and her eyes remained wide as if she couldn't believe what was repeating through her head.

"Do you remember," she asked a little while after, her musical voice quivering, "when you first came here. You didn't like Galinda at all. You two hated each other. You thought of her as proud, insulting... what happened to those thoughts?"

"I got to know the real Galinda, not the cold one you put on display to drive away strangers," Elphaba boldly exclaimed.

To her surprise, Mrs. Upland laughed.

"You are different than the rest of them, she was right," mused the older blonde quietly.

Her dull eyes looked up at Elphaba curiously.

"Fine," she said at last, "You are allowed to stay... but only because I like a challenge. And if my daughter has grown fond of you, I will gladly see how long that lasts," she smiled a sickly sweet grin, "But you must know dear, no amount of affection will win her heart. You can try, but my Galinda is ice cold. She'll drive you away eventually, like she does with everyone else."

Elphaba stood up straight and looked at Larena right in the eyes.

"I hope she drives you away too, at least then she can have a chance of being happy."

She didn't wait to hear a response. She ran through the door and didn't look back.

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you guys are still interested! **

**Also just an FYI, the Annual Greg Awards nominations are going on now! It's being hosted by NellytheActress. Go and vote for your favorite stories and authors. :)**

**Another note, to Just A Guest: I'm not going to explain what "sort of" gelphie means right now just for the sake of plot. It's kind of fun to keep you guessing. But I promise all will be revealed at one point. :)**

**Bubble**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

_"What was fit company for you once would be quite unfit company for you now."_

_Great Expectations, Charles Dickens._

Sooner than she realized it, Elphaba was on the train back to Quadling Country to visit her family for Lurlinemas. She had said her goodbyes to Galinda and Mr. Upland, promising that she would be back before they knew it. Galinda had been rather cold and distant, not even glancing up at her whereas Mr. Upland gave her a heartily hug goodbye.

The snow was falling rapidly outside of the train and Elphaba took it as welcoming sign. It would be interesting to see how things were going to play out at home.

She had received the occasional letter from Nessarose every month, but there hadn't been much in it. Nothing exciting, according to her sister, had been going on. Of course, the younger girl had gushed about how much she missed Elphaba, and how she was looking forward to her return but there wasn't anything else but that.

By the time she got home, it was already the middle of the afternoon. Peering into the distance as her carriage moved forward, she saw Nessarose waiting in the garden, sitting in her wheelchair. Always the beautiful one, Nessa's youthful face held no signs of blemishes, her eyes were clear and thoughtful. She looked just as she had when Elphaba had left, if not prettier.

"Fabala!" the younger Thropp girl cried as Elphaba disembarked from the carriage and ran to greet her sister.

"Nessa!" Elphaba hugged the girl tightly. When she stood up again, the ever present figure of her father was there, lurking over her.

"Hello Father," the green girl said solemnly as she picked up her bags from the ground. Her father only nodded at her, that was enough.

The silence was broken by Nessarose.

"Oh, Elphaba I'm so glad you're home for Lurlinemas. We have a grand feast for you tonight!"

The younger brunette looked genuinely happy that Elphaba was home. The green girl could only have imagined how lonely these past months had been for Nessarose, though and she did not miss this, she noticed the religious beads hanging around her sister's neck. She was glad that her sister had found something to soothe her loneliness but she was uneasy as to how much Nessarose had clung to her stern faith to the Unnamed God.

"I look forward to it, let me just unpack first," Elphaba made her way to her old room, surprised to find that nothing had been touched since she left.

After unpacking the few things she had brought over, she went downstairs to find that a large feast had, indeed, been laid out for Elphaba, courtesy of Nessa's constant insistence.

Elphaba was grateful for the seemingly endless amount of food for it was all rather delicious but she couldn't help but wonder what she would be doing if she was back in Galinda's company.

Her thoughts were occupied on the miserable blonde instead of enjoying the family she had in front of her.

"You're quiet tonight, Elphaba," Nessarose didn't miss a beat. Elphaba looked up to find her sister's gaze on her face.

"There's just a lot on my mind. But it feels good to be back," Elphaba said as she put down her cup.

"How are things going in that house?" Frex asked forcibly. He looked at her intently.

"Fine," Elphaba answered, "They treat me very well, and are pleased with my work."

"Good, good," grunted Frex.

"I've missed you so much, Fabala," said Nessa as she linked hands with her sister, smiling at her, "Things haven't been the same without you. How can you bear it being in that lonely house?"

"It's not all that lonely, I have their daughter Galinda to keep me company."

Nessarose cleared her throat.

"They're all rather odd, aren't they Elphaba? The Uplands I mean." she played with her utensils absentmindedly.

"They are very kind, I don't know where you heard such things, Nessie," Elphaba's tone told Nessarose to drop the subject and she did.

The rest of the feast was rather silent and reflective.

After dinner, Elphaba and Nessarose retired into their separate rooms without any more words spoken between them. It seemed as though Nessa knew what was going on with Elphaba more than the green girl did herself.

It was on the last day of her visit that Nessa decided to finally speak up about her concerns, elaborate on them more than she had at dinner.

"Are you really going back?" she questioned as they sat in the parlor that afternoon.

The room got very quiet after her question had lingered in the air for a while.

Elphaba looked at Nessa sharply forgetting about the book she had been reading, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

Nessarose glanced down at her hands, biting her bottom lip carefully as if to keep back the comments she had.

"I was merely wondering."

The green girl sat up straighter and narrowed her eyes at her sister. She closed the book.

"If you have something to say, Nessie, then say it."

The younger brunette looked up.

"I don't think you should go back there." Her voice was soft but firm.

Elphaba arched a critical eyebrow.

"And why not?" her voice was harsh.

Nessa avoided eye contact skillfully by casting her gaze on her shoes.

"There are rumors about that household and its occupants that are not very favorable," she said quietly.

"Since when have you been one for rumors Nessa?" asked Elphaba bitterly.

"I merely mean to say that you should be careful, none of them are very trustworthy... I would hate it if your soul came to be corrupted because of them," Nessa added as she fingered at her cross delicately.

"You should be careful of the people whom you listen to, Nessarose. Whatever foolishness they have put in your head, discard it from your memory now for it isn't true."

Nessarose held her head high, unresolved.

"They say that the Galinda girl is a freak, that she has no emotions, maybe even that she has a heart of ice for she has no soul. It's all very strange, Elphaba. You can't blame me for worrying about you getting to know the likes of such a girl."

"She is no more of a person than I am, and I assure you that I am more of a freak than she is, Nessa." Elphaba spat back.

"I'm concerned about you, you're acting differently and you've only been gone three months," the younger girl tried to put her hand in Elphaba's but the green girl withdrew from her touch, "Imagine how you will be if you go back!"

"Your concern is admirable Nessie but it's not going to change my mind." Elphaba stood up to leave.

"Father shares my feelings too, we just want what's best for you." Nessarose's eyes sparkled with genuine care but Elphaba was too angry to look that closely.

Her mind was racing with thoughts of her life and each of them were all connected to Galinda and that strange house. She couldn't imagine a life not without the blonde. She was stuck, and people were starting to notice but Elphaba couldn't break away from Galinda. Her job wasn't finished yet... though Elphaba was gathering the feeling that her mission with Galinda might never be done completely.

It was funny to her, and she let a hoarse laugh escape her lips as the thought crossed her mind, that three months ago she figured her and Galinda to be bitter enemies and now Elphaba was leaving the life she knew to devote herself even more to the blonde.

"Don't worry about me, Nessa I can take care of myself."

Elphaba walked towards the door.

"Oz, you are attached to her, aren't you?" Nessarose didn't wait for a response, "If this is goodbye then, Fabala I wish you the best... I do hope you're happy with the choice you're making."

Nessarose's tone was bitter and resentful, like the harsh slamming of a door that echoes throughout time.

It hurt Elphaba to leave Nessarose but she could not pull herself away from Galinda, especially not now when the blonde needed her the most.

"I'll write," she promised her younger sister. Her fingers touched the doorknob.

"I won't," came back Nessa's reply.

For a brief moment, Elphaba grieved for the lost connection with her sister but it seemed apparent that the degree of separation between the two of them was too great to overcome.

She lamented the relationship for but a minute and then she walked out of the room to catch her train.

* * *

><p>The train ride back to the Upland's mansion was filled with regret and sadness. Elphaba felt sorry for leaving Nessa on such bad terms. She felt sorry for having left her alone in that house with Father. But Elphaba had to make her own choices and Nessa had to as well. And it seemed to be very clear where Nessarose stood with her now.<p>

It had hurt to see how resentful her sister had grown to be because of her absence, how Nessarose had seen that Elphaba had grown to have a connection with Galinda instead of her. Elphaba realized on the train that Nessa had come to her own conclusion that Elphaba must have developed a sisterly bond with Galinda, much like the one they used to have.

Elphaba promised that she would make it up to her one day, but that day was not today.

After sorting out all of her feelings, Elphaba felt hopeful about returning to the Upland residence. She had a new found energy about her that radiated confidence, or at least that's what she told herself to keep her spirits up.

In truth, Elphaba had no idea what would await for her at the mansion, but as she stepped off of the platform and found the carriage she felt strangely at peace.

"Here goes nothing," she said softly to herself as she ascended into the carriage with her luggage, "Back to the Ice Palace."

But she wasn't dreading it, actually Elphaba was quite looking forward to seeing Galinda again, even if it meant dealing with her terrible mood swings and her coldness. The ride to the house was quick and easy and as Elphaba gazed upon the snow covered house, she felt a familiar chill run through her bones.

The lamp-post was burning but the house itself was void of any light. The snow swept over the building like it was garnishing it, quite perfect for the holiday season.

But there was something not right here.

Maybe it was the fact that she saw no figures moving through the curtains, or that she heard no voices of welcome from anywhere.

She opened the front door to be greeted to eery silence and her suspicions came true.

The atmosphere felt like lead weighing against her, like a heavy cloud of sadness was hovering above the household.

Elphaba had experienced this type of situation before and her heart plunged down to her stomach in fear of finding out what exactly caused this sort of sadness.

With each step echoing throughout the empty halls, Elphaba's fear grew. She knew this sadness, it was the sadness of death... she had felt it when her mother had died and she recognized it now. It filled the air with a heaviness and darkened everything in its path.

Elphaba climbed up the stairs hurriedly, her terror mounting. It was so quiet, so still. She wondered briefly if Larena had finally gone insane and killed Galinda out of anger for her failures.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," she repeated as she nearly broke the knob off of Galinda's door when she entered the room.

To her utter relief she found the blonde sitting on her bed quietly, like a doll propped up in its case.

Her head was down, her curls around her shoulders. Her attire was all black and Elphaba knew that was a bad sign.

"Galinda?" Elphaba said softly dropping her bags where they lay and sitting down next to the blonde, "What's happened? The house was so quiet, I got scared that no one was here, that you had left."

It took Galinda a few seconds to look up, but when she did Elphaba got a good look at her face.

Her skin was pale, paler than she had ever seen it before, and her lips were chapped and bleeding probably from the cold. Her eyes, though, it was her eyes that told Elphaba the news. They shone with a coldness, a glossiness but even still Elphaba knew what the blonde was going to say before she said it. Besides, Galinda never would have looked this upset if her Mother had died.

"It's Father," the blonde's voice was void of all emotion, "His carriage was in an accident yesterday..." She took a deep breath.

"He's dead, Elphaba."

**Don't forget to vote your favorite stories and authors for the Greg Awards! You have until November 30th! Next chapter should be up in the next few days!**

**Bubble**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

_She reserved it for me to restore the desolate house, admit the sunshine into the dark rooms, set the clocks a'going and the cold hearths a blazing, tear down the cobwebs, destroy the vermin._

_Great Expectations, Charles Dickens._

"I don't know what to say, Galinda," Elphaba started slowly, "I'm so sorry."

The familiar pang of grief that had visited her once before when her own mother had died returned again.

She tried to clasp one of Galinda's hands in her own but the blonde girl pulled away sharply as if she didn't want to be touched. The moonlight crossed her pale skin like a light and Elphaba saw that the blonde's hand was trembling just slightly.

"It's Glinda now," she said bitterly out into the open air.

It was like a smack in the face to the green girl.

Elphaba thought she might have misheard. Her brow furrowed as she tried to think on what she had just heard. Had Galinda mispronounced her own name?

"What? What did you say?" Elphaba asked, her ears at the ready.

The other girl looked at her with eyes of glass, her hands still shivering. Elphaba did notice that the room now had a chill to it.

"I said it's Glinda now. My father was the one who insisted that I be called Galinda. Mother always did prefer the name Glinda, she said it sounded more regal." She bit her lip, "So it's Glinda now."

Elphaba stared at the blonde, this Glinda with a wordless expression on her face.

"But by getting rid of your name, you're essentially getting rid of your father Galinda, you can't do that! It's not fair!"

Elphaba knew exactly what the blonde was trying to do, and she wasn't going to allow it.

"I won't let you forget your father," she exclaimed in defiance.

The blonde didn't look the least bit remorseful, a typical reaction from the cold girl.

"It's not up to you, Elphaba. If I want to change my name, I will," the blonde said resolutely, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And I would be fine if I knew this was your doing, but I know your Mother put you up to this," fired back Elphaba.

Glinda made no comment to fight with her.

"Please just stop," she pleaded, "It's just a stupid name. You're getting yourself all worked up about something so trivial."

"Your father was not trivial to you,_ Galinda,_" the blonde scowled at her, "I can't believe you."

Glinda looked at her with a chiseled expression, her lips tight, face tense.

"Maybe you should go then," got out the blonde quietly, "Just leave me alone."

Elphaba stood up from the bed angrily. Angry at Nessa for shutting her off, angry at Galinda for falling into her mother's trap time and time again, and she was angry that Mr. Upland had died.

All of these emotions led to her fingertips releasing spurts of magic into the air, which as soon as she realized that it was happened; it frightened her.

"If that's what you want then, fine! I will," Elphaba turned away from her and slammed the door, if only to keep the blonde safe from her powers.

Once she got out of the room, her powers calmed down and her fingertips no longer gleamed with magic. Elphaba sighed, full of relief.

A faint sound came to her ears and Elphaba almost didn't hear it at first. She wasn't sure of what she was hearing... she thought it to be nothing at first.

But she turned around just in case...and it was just in time to see the blonde girl's walls crumble and break down from where she sat on the bed. The crack left open by the door not closing all the way allowed her to see Glinda, though the blonde was unaware Elphaba could see her.

She could tell by the shaking of her shoulders that Glinda was crying... that she clearly upset and needed comfort. Elphaba was glad that she wasn't wrong about the girl being all stone and ice, that she actually had a heart. But she wasn't so sure of going back in there after the blonde had all but kicked her out nor did she know if her powers would behave.

So she went to go to find Mrs. Upland, promising to check on Glinda later.

The hallways were dark and hauntingly still for the windows were covered with snow. No light shone through and it made Elphaba all the more apprehensive and nervous. Her skin was pricked with goosebumps.

There was a light, though, peeking through the crack of Mrs. Upland's door and Elphaba opened it slowly.

At first Mrs. Upland's back was turned towards her, and all Elphaba could see of her was the form of her bright red dress and golden hair. She paid no attention to the sound of the door opening, rather she seemed lost in her own reflection.

"Why is it that you look so cheerful and your daughter so miserable?" Elphaba asked once she was inside the room.

The older woman turned.

"I was wondering when you would be back," she said softly as she twirled a delicate loose strand of hair around her finger. She looked down at her shoe, "Did Glinda tell you the news?"

"It was the first thing she said to me," Elphaba answered her stiffly.

"She'll bounce back soon enough," Larena said dismissively.

Elphaba stared at the older woman with utter horror.

"How can you say such a thing?" Elphaba scolded, "She's upset, she's devastated."

"It will pass," Larena sighed, glancing at Elphaba and then back towards her mirror. Her reflection looked passive, as if she did not care. It matched her voice perfectly.

Words bubbled at her lips but Elphaba couldn't find the right phrase to say to Larena Upland. Anger was fuming in her body and she felt her magic tingling in her fingertips again.

But she willed herself not to, not now... there would come a day though when Larena Upland would get a taste of her own medicine, but it wasn't today.

Fighting her instincts, Elphaba turned on her heel and left quite abruptly without another word.

She spent a long time in the hallway, with her magic swirling on around her, the lights flickering on and off. She was growing fearful of herself, of what Mrs. Upland and Glinda could cause her to do. She was afraid of being left in this house alone with them and yet she had such a devotion to Glinda, she felt as though she couldn't bear to leave.

The blonde needed her now more than ever, that was clear. But at what cost?

Elphaba finally calmed down after some time, the feelings of anger and hate dispelled from her body. She was no longer angry, but was quite numb, quite unfeeling. She briefly wondered to herself if this was how Glinda felt all the time...

When she found the blonde girl again, the tears had dried from her eyes and she sat listlessly on her bed, quietly, numbly.

"Glinda," said Elphaba softly when she entered the room, one hand on the door frame. The tingling in her fingers had now subsided.

Those blue eyes locked on Elphaba's green skin.

"Glin," Elphaba tiptoed forward slowly towards the blonde girl.

"Did Mother scare you away finally? Are you planning to say goodbye now?" Glinda's voice was hoarse, sad and she did not tear her eyes away from the green girl.

"No, no I'm not saying goodbye. And I don't plan on leaving either... I know what this feels like Glinda. I've been here before, and I can help... if you want me to stay."

Glinda swallowed and stared at the window in front of her, watching the snow fall. For a while she did not say anything. She did not move. Elphaba moved to sit on the bed, carefully linking one hand between one of Glinda's, just to show her that she was here for her.

"You can stay..." the blonde whispered after a long time of silence, "I want you to stay."

Elphaba looked down at the blonde, who had now curled herself up next to Elphaba in the most innocent of ways.

"You do?" Elphaba could not conceal her surprise.

Glinda nodded as her head rested against Elphaba's shoulder.

"You're the only one who has stayed this long... I would hate for you to leave now." The blonde's voice was so soft that Elphaba had to strain to hear her.

"What about your mother?" Elphaba asked, "She won't be happy to hear that I'm staying."

Glinda sighed, "I'll deal with her," and there was an edge in her tone.

"We could run away, you know... you don't have to stay here," Elphaba suggested quietly as her hand still held Glinda's.

"That would be giving her what she wanted... and she'd only drag me back here. No, it's better to play by her rules and then wait for an opportunity to get out." Glinda sounded so broken, so defeated that Elphaba curled up even closer to her.

"But you are so miserable here, my sweet. You deserve to be happy," the green girl murmured.

"If you're here, then I'm happy." A small smile came to the blonde's face.

Elphaba's lips puckered as if she wasn't too keen on believing Glinda's words.

"Alright," she resigned rather reluctantly, "If you say so."

Glinda looked up at Elphaba, "Thank you," she said softly.

Elphaba smiled at her, not saying any more words.

She was glad that the blonde trusted her so, but she more-or-less felt like she had just signed her soul over to the devil himself.

But only time would tell if that was true or not.

**The next chapter will skip ahead a few years. And by a few I mean five. Which means Elphaba and Glinda may be going to Shiz... or won't they? Stay tuned! Also, I am so honored to be nominated for the Greg Awards! It means so much to me! Thank you all so much who nominated me! I'm so glad that you like this story.**

**Next chapter should be up before Christmas, hopefully. Feel free to spam my profile and PM box if it isn't.**

**Bubble**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"_But she was so much more changed, was so much more beautiful."_

_Great Expectations, Charles Dickens._

Glinda held the train tickets in her hand and stood resolutely across from her mother.

"We're going and that's that. You can't stop us," said the blonde.

Larena Upland pursed her lips. Her golden hair had grayed in the last five years... her skin had puckered but she was still menacing, if not intimidating in her old age.

The smaller blonde didn't even flinch at Larena's gaze... and Elphaba, well, she avoided it altogether, casting a glance at her combat boots and then at her old hand-me-down navy dress that hung too big on her frame. Her bulky bag was held in front of her body, whereas Glinda had placed her suitcases on the floor. She had already put the labels on them that read: Shiz University.

"You're not ready yet, dear. You still have so much to learn. No, no you're not going," Larena took a sip of her tea from where she sat on an old dusty armchair in the living room.

"We are going to Shiz, Mother," declared Glinda shrilly, "It's what Father would have wanted."

"Your father was a fool, didn't I teach you that?" snapped Larena as she slammed down her teacup, nearly breaking the piece of china in the process, the loud clink rang out through the hall, "He knew nothing of what was good for you! I do!"

Both girls knew that the "Father" card was useless to use on Larena but it had gotten the desired effect out of her.

"You want me to be a lady, right Mother? Because if so, then I need to go out into society and learn how to be one," Glinda tried to reason with her, her silk voice never raising above the volume of conversation. Her fingers twitched ever so slightly at her side.

"You can learn everything you need to know right here. There's no need to send you out into that cruel world," growled Mrs. Upland.

The carriage's horses that stood in the front of the house neighed impatiently.

"If you want me to get better then I need to practice, and what better way than to send me to Shiz? I'll write you everyday... I promise I won't forget about you."

Elphaba could sense the tension rising in the air. The two blondes had been at it about this since Glinda had suggested it a year ago, when she had found the envelope full of money that her father had called, "Money for Shiz."

Ever since then Glinda had been desperate to go, desperate to leave this house and her mother. Though she had only revealed that to Elphaba and Elphaba alone up until last week, when she had told Larena that she had arranged everything herself so that the two girls could go.

Mrs. Upland had been livid to say the least, it was no surprise to Elphaba that she was still against the idea now.

"Why should I give you a new assignment when you haven't even finished your other one?" she nodded referring to Elphaba.

The green girl bit her lips, clenched her fists, she did anything she could not blow up in Mrs. Upland's face at that comment. Her magic tingled at her fingertips but Elphaba made a point to stop it just as it started.

Glinda on the other hand was very calm about it all.

"Elphaba can help, she can be my guardian... she can make sure I write to you and come back here for the holidays."

"No, I won't allow it," Larena said decisively.

Elphaba took in a breath, if only to prepare herself for the onslaught of fighting that was about to occur.

The petite girl next to her held a tense face, her features were still but they gleamed with anger.

Glinda never yelled nor screamed or shouted, and she had never cried again after her father, but she radiated those emotions. She did have them, but she just didn't make them clear on her face.

Elphaba knew that was her secret... the one that allowed her to play by her mother's rules and yet try to break free of them at the same time.

Glinda wasn't stupid, of that Elphaba had learned during her time here. She was clever, tactful... enough to out smart her mother.

Throughout the years, Glinda had surprised Elphaba with her intellect. The blonde knew when to pick her battles and she knew what buttons to press to make her mother cave.

She wasn't as oblivious as Elphaba had originally thought and that had been a most welcome surprise.

"You've always said that I would be a heart breaker, let me prove it to you that I can be. Let me show you that I can be cold, truly cold," those words slipped from Glinda's lips carefully and immediately they got a reaction out of Larena.

The older woman leaned forward, her eyes sparkled with interest. Glinda's tone had been cold, icy and that's exactly what Mrs. Upland had been looking for.

"Now there's the girl I raised," breathed Larena excitedly.

Elphaba exchanged a wry smirk with Glinda, but the blonde didn't show any signs of smugness or amusement at getting her way.

"You're making us late," remarked Glinda as she picked up her suitcases and turned on her heel.

"Wait," Larena called out.

Both girls turned around, hesitant.

Larena pursed her lips again, studying them for a moment.

For a moment it flashed through Elphaba's head that she might reconsider, that she might change her mind and keep both of them locked up in here for the next five years but then she spoke:

"Break their hearts, Glinda. Do not fail me again."

The blonde didn't even acknowledge the demand, and she walked out of the mansion first with Elphaba following behind her.

Once they embarked into the carriage, it was then that Glinda spoke again.

"It feels so strange... to be leaving," she said at last.

Elphaba looked at her, seeing the tiniest glimmer of regret in those sapphire eyes and she knew that it was her job to squash the feeling before it grew.

"It's for the best. Just think of it, Glin. We're finally free," Elphaba clasped the blonde's hands tightly.

"For now," the blonde retorted in contempt but a brief smile appeared on her face.

As the carriage drove on, the two spent the ride talking.

"Anything from Nessarose?" ventured the blonde carefully.

"No, nothing," Elphaba said softly, disappointed clearly in her voice.

She had written to her sister a few weeks back about possibly going to Shiz University but nothing had come of it. Nessa never replied to any of Elphaba's letters anymore and though the green girl knew it was a lost cause she couldn't help but still write a letter every once in a while.

"I'm sorry," expressed the blonde as she fixed the collar of her dress, a pristine white ensemble that sharpened her sapphire eyes and showed off her thin frame.

Elphaba nodded but did not comment any further.

"I'm surprised she actually let us go," Elphaba remarked a little while on, "I wasn't so sure that your Mother would relent. You were marvelous."

Glinda barely acknowledged the praise, not even bothering to send a grateful smile Elphaba's way. Elphaba huffed in disappointment.

"I wonder how long she'll let us stay," Glinda's words sounded like freezing water... cold and yet slightly uncertain of how things would turn out.

"Until our studies are done, of course," supplied Elphaba but Glinda didn't look so convinced.

"If I please her, you mean... She could care less about our studies. All Mother desires is for me to break a man's heart into a million tiny pieces."

Elphaba looked at the blonde woman pitifully. She had so much pent up anger and frustration it was heartbreaking to see.

"We'll get through this, I promise," Elphaba reassured her.

To this Glinda said nothing.

The blonde turned her head away to the window shortly after that, obviously exhausted from her passionate begging this morning and said no more until they reached the gates of Shiz University.

**Hope you guys don't mind the time jump. It's all about to get very interesting! Thanks for the lovely reviews! And I think it's safe to say that this story will be Elphaba/Glinda friendship with slight hints at a romantic relationship. I just wanted to try and plan it all about before I told you guys but now I have so now you can know! :)**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Bubble**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"_Love her, love her, love her! If she favours you, love her. If she wounds you, love her. If she tears your heart to pieces – and as it gets older and stronger, it will tear deeper – love her, love her, love her!"_

_Great Expectations, Charles Dickens._

Boq, a mere munchkin boy, fell head over heels in love with Glinda the first day at Shiz.

He fell right into Larena's trap like he was a mouse. The poor thing never had a chance.

He had spotted her across the courtyard where she had been socializing with some of her new found friends, all highborn of course with their lace gloves and their pinned up hair. Glinda fit right in with them.

To Boq, she was a vision.

The students had all dispersed into groups after receiving their room assignments and schedules so the courtyard was packed with people but that didn't seem to deter Boq from his goal of speaking to the beautiful blonde who captured his interest.

He did however spot another individual who, by chance, caught his attention, though she had no sought out to receive it.

After all, it was hard not to notice green skin.

Boq recognized Elphaba due to that green skin from childhood, he and Elphaba had been playmates for a few years.

He watched as Elphaba glanced at the blonde girl as she socialized with her wealthy friends from a bench where she pretended to be interested in her class schedule.

The munchkin wondered what Elphaba wanted with the blonde girl, he wondered if the two girls were friends... these thoughts whirled through his head as he walked over to Elphaba, though he was determined to get to the blonde at some point.

He stared longingly at the blonde woman before him with his feet suddenly stopping, his eyes full of wonder and lust. Elphaba caught his gaze for a minute and shook her head at him.

"I warn you," she interrupted his thoughts, "Be careful not to lose your heart to her."

Boq turned around to face the green girl, his hopes dashed in his eyes.

"Way to destroy my dreams before they even pan out, Miss Elphaba." He sounded irritated.

"How do you know me?" she asked softly, folding up her schedule and looking at him straight in the eye.

"Don't you remember, we were playmates back in Munchkinland when you were little. I'm Boq?" He tried to sound friendly but he didn't fool Elphaba who knew he wanted to be conversing with the blonde woman instead of her.

"I do remember a little nuisance of a boy, maybe it was you." She smirked at her own joke but Boq was not amused.

"What brings you to Shiz, Miss Elphaba?" he asked though he was inching farther away from her and closer to Glinda.

"I'm Glinda's chaperone/roommate."

Boq's mouth hung open, "You're rooming with her? Oh, how lucky you are!"

Elphaba gave him a forced grin. He seemed so oblivious, so star-struck that it made her want to vomit.

"You shouldn't stare, Boq. Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?"

Boq's eyes pulled away from Glinda and looked at Elphaba.

"She's mesmerizing..." he breathed.

"She isn't worth it," Elphaba stated softly. But he returned his gaze to Glinda's figure anyways.

"Oh, but she is, Miss Elphaba. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," his lovesick delusions made her ill and Elphaba fought the urge to gag as she watched him drool over Glinda.

She watched Boq stare at Glinda with an intense expression. She wasn't used to other people gravitating towards the blonde for the two of them had been isolated in that house since Mr. Upland's death. Elphaba had gravely underestimated the blonde's charming aura.

She felt a surge of emotion stir up inside of her, and she held her arms tightly across her chest.

"She is," Elphaba pointed out, "But that doesn't mean that she wants your affection."

Boq frowned at her.

"You don't know what she wants," he commented, obviously hurt.

She looked down at her feet, picking at her fingernails harshly.

"I know her better than anyone Boq," Elphaba stated factually, "She won't let you get anywhere with her."

The Munchkin boy looked severely offended. He puffed out his small chest as if to prove a point about his masculinity but to Elphaba he just looked ridiculous.

"I'm going to prove you wrong, Miss Elphaba," and he marched right on over to Glinda.

Elphaba, who had thought of leaving before, stuck around just to see the man embarrass himself.

Glinda barely acknowledged his presence when he marched over to her circle of friends. She was deeply engrossed into whatever gossip those airheads Pfannee and ShenShen were putting into her head. She moved over for him, but nothing more than that.

But it was when the other girls departed, that Boq finally caught her attention. Since he was rather short, he had to jump up to get her to notice him.

But when he finally did, it was an awkward few minutes between the two, with Boq stumbling over his words and Glinda coldly rejecting him, even his presence.

It was all dutifully, and amusingly watched over by Elphaba who stood in the corner of the courtyard now with her lips twitching from laughter.

When Boq finally walked away, looking rather rejected and flushed, Elphaba finally let out a loud cackle.

Glinda came over to her shortly afterwards, looking as if nothing had ever happened.

"Why didn't you stop the poor boy," she chided Elphaba, "He made a complete idiot out of himself."

"You should give him a chance, he's very determined and I don't think he's going to stop," Elphaba laughed.

The blonde woman merely groaned, "Let's just go find our dorm, I need to unpack. I promised Shenshen and Pfannee I'd go out to lunch with them after class today."

Elphaba followed suit without saying another word, just smirking all the while.

**I thought this was a nice change of direction for the story. Don't worry, Fiyero will make an appearance very soon! Sorry this is so short.**

**Bubble**


End file.
